


Pretty Boy

by moonlitelupines



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, LA Era (Crooked Media RPF), M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitelupines/pseuds/moonlitelupines
Summary: “Look at you,” Lovett croons, placing a finger under Jon’s chin to force him to look up at him. “I can’t let you out looking like this. All dolled up so nicely. Everyone’s going to want a piece of you and you’d just let them do whatever they wanted.”Jon moans softly at the thought.
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Jon Lovett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a conversation about how pretty Jon would look in makeup. My first thought was "oh Lovett would make fun of how pretty he looks. He'd absolutely humiliate him and Jon would love it." And it turned into the filthiest thing I have ever written. This is a cleaned up version of a chat fic I wrote previously. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [fizzy_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzy_smile/pseuds/fizzy_smile) for betaing this for me!

Jon kneels in the middle of the bedroom, naked except for the pair of lacy pale pink panties he bought online in a fit of inspiration late one night. He’s kept them hidden away in the back of the closet where he knows Lovett would never go looking. The timing hasn’t ever felt right and Jon had been nervous about what Lovett would think. When they talked about tonight though, the panties just felt right.

Lovett told him to kneel for him while he took care of Pundit and locked up for the night. Jon can hear him through the open door talking to Pundit in that sweet, indulgent voice only ever uses with her.

He breathes through the nerves and anticipation while he waits. This is part of what they’ve planned: Lovett making Jon wait long enough for him to start to squirm.

Eventually Jon hears Lovett start to make his way to the bedroom. Jon doesn’t look at the door when Lovett enters the room; he keeps his eyes demurely lowered. He knows how much Lovett likes to see him follow his directions.

Lovett’s feet and legs enter his vision. He sucks in a deep breath to steady himself.  _ What if Lovett doesn’t like the panties? What if it’s too much? I should have said something—  _

“Look at you,” Lovett croons, placing a finger under Jon’s chin to force him to look up at him. “I can’t let you out looking like this. All dolled up in your pretty panties and makeup done so nicely. Everyone’s going to want a piece of you and you’d just let them do whatever they wanted.”

Jon moans softly at the thought. He stares up at Lovett, hoping his face isn’t giving away how affected he is by the idea of being used like that.

"I bet you would love that, wouldn't you, pretty boy?” Lovett says. His tone is condescending, with an edge to it that makes Jon shiver. “Such a little slut for whatever anyone will give you. You just want to be fucked and covered in cum, mess up that pretty makeup you've got on."

Jon says, trying to sound more confident than he feels, “So what if I do?”

If a smile could be patronizing, that’s how Lovett smiles down at him. 

“Is that so?” he asks. “You want me to take you out and let everyone fuck you? Lease you out like some kind of whore?”

“No—just you.”

“That's right,” Lovett says, grabbing hold of Jon’s chin firmly. “You're my pretty little slut. Gonna mark you up just how you want so everyone knows you're mine.”

Jon nods as best he can with Lovett holding him in place. “Yes, please.”

“So polite, pretty boy,” says Lovett. With his free hand, he reaches down to his waistband and undoes the top button and fly. He takes out his cock and holds it lightly in his hand. He’s still mostly soft but Jon leans in and reaches for it mouth first anyway.

“Uh-uh,” Lovett says, taking a step back. “You really think you’re in control here? That’s cute.”

Jon leans back, chastised.

“Open your mouth,” Lovett says. A simple order that Jon can do easily. He opens his mouth and stares up at Lovett. “Your doe eyes look so big with all that eyeliner. Let’s see how long it’ll last.”

Lovett gets close to Jon, teasing him by bringing the tip of his cock close to Jon’s mouth only to pull away right when Jon thinks he’s going to get a taste. This is part of the plan, too. Draw it out so they’re both a little frantic for it. 

Lovett rubs Jon’s lips with the tip of his cock, leaving behind a smear of precome. Jon tries to lick it, desperate to have any part of Lovett, however ever small, in his mouth already. Lovett’s grip on his jaw tightens.

“You really can't help yourself, can you?” he chides. “Just a hungry little cockslut. Not happy unless you've got a dick in your mouth."

Jon can’t help the  _ whine _ that comes out when he’s denied Lovett’s cock  _ again _ . He could cry, he wants it so bad. “Please,” he begs.

“You sound so good when you beg for my cock, pretty boy.” He teases Jon again, this time smearing precome all over Jon’s face. “Such a pretty mess.”

Lovett must take pity on him because he moves closer still and feeds Jon his cock. He rocks in and out  _ agonizingly _ slow, thrusting in an inch and rocking back out. Jon grows frustrated-- he just wants Lovett to grab his hair and  _ fuck his face already. _ He tries to chase Lovett’s cock with his tongue, hoping that if he shows Lovett how good he could make him feel, Lovett would give in.

It doesn’t work. Lovett pulls out completely and says, “I know what you want me to do. but you have to remember that you're  _ mine _ and I get to decide when you get my cock." Jon whines and tries to follow Lovett’s cock.

"None of that," he says. He grabs hold of Jon's chin roughly and says, "Look at me. Open your mouth. Tongue out." 

Jon follows the order and Lovett feeds him his thumb. He caresses the flat of Jon's tongue, watching with dark eyes as his thumb goes in and out of Jon’s mouth. He keeps going until Jon starts to squirm. He lets out another whine, desperate. 

"If you want my cock, you have to be good. can you be good for me?" Jon nods. "Hmmm, we'll see about that," Lovett responds, taking his thumb with him as he steps back.

Lovett takes himself firmly in hand and starts to slowly stroke himself in front of Jon, teasing the tip and using the fluid to smooth the way. Lovett knows how much Jon likes to watch him jerk off, watch his hard, wet cock disappear in and out of Lovett’s small hands. Jon salivates at the sight. He wants Lovett in his mouth so  _ bad _ . He tries to close his mouth to keep from drooling— 

“Stop!” Lovett says firmly, in the same voice he uses with Pundit when she gets into something she shouldn't. "You said you would be good."

Jon feels the sharp sting of tears and blinks to clear them.  _ He tried to be good! _

"I guess being good is just too hard for you," Lovett says, disappointment in his voice making Jon shiver. "Can't control yourself when you're around a cock. You just have to choke yourself on it." Lovett gently rubs his cock on Jon's face. "Look at you. If I let you, you'd already have swallowed me down to the root. I guess you're just going to have to show me how much you want it to make up for being so bad.”

Jon nods, blinks up at Lovett and whispers, “I will, I’ll show you, please.”

Lovett gives him an appraising look, then walks away. Jon can hear him rummaging through a drawer. A moment later, “You can turn around now.”

Lovett sits on the bed, pants still open and cock standing hard and proud, and holds the dildo in place on the bed. He nods toward the dildo and says, "Go ahead, show me how you'd suck my cock if I let you." 

Jon stares at the dildo, biting his lip. He’s not sure if the feeling deep in his gut is excitement or embarrassment, Lovett’s got all his wires crossed. 

"Don't make me ask twice, Jon," Lovett says, a slight edge to his tone, a warning. Jon crawls over to the bed and puts his hands on the bed to brace himself. "Uh-uh, hands behind your back. I want to see you do this for real." 

Jon takes a deep breath and clasps his hands behind his back. He leans forward and starts to fellate the dildo Lovett picked out for this. It has veins running up and down the shaft. It's one of the "realistic" kinds that are supposed to feel just like the real thing, but Jon knows Lovett picked this one because of how thick it is. Jon has to open his mouth as far as he can to get his lips around it.

He gets up on his knees so he can bob his head lower and lower on the dildo. Jon wants to make this look good. It's harder to do with his hands behind his back, but he manages to get halfway down before he feels the tip of the dildo at the back of his throat. He takes a breath through his nose and relaxes his throat and lets gravity slowly slide him further down the dildo until he gets close to the base. He can't quite make it all the way on his own. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Lovett says above him. "I thought you were going to give me a show. I've seen better cocksucking in amateur porn.'' Jon feels his face heat up at Lovett's words; he can do better than this on a regular cock, but this thing is just  _ so big _ . Lovett sighs. "If that's the best you can do, at least you can show me how long you can last."

Jon pulls off until he only has the head of the cock in his mouth. He can give Lovett a show, he’s good at that. He slowly inches back down, keeping eye contact with Lovett the whole time. "Jesus," Lovett says under his breath, but Jon still hears it. Lovett losing some of that tightly held control is exactly what Jon wants. He keeps eye contact as he bobs his head up and down the dildo, each time trying to go down that last bit until he reaches the base and Lovett's hand holding the dildo steady. He keeps going but he groans in frustration when he can't do it. He wants Lovett to be impressed with him, to say he did a good job. 

"You need some help, don't you sweetheart," Lovett says, tone softer than it's been the whole night. "Let me help."

Lovett places his free hand on the back of Jon's head and  _ pushes _ down slowly until Jon's lips touch Lovett's other hand. "There you go," Lovett says, almost sweetly. "You just needed a little help.'' Lovett keeps pressure on Jon's head until Jon starts to feel a little lightheaded and the need to breathe becomes necessary. Lovett lets go and Jon lifts his head and takes a deep, gulping breath. 

"Oh no, you messed up your pretty makeup." It's true. Jon has tears rolling down his cheeks and even more building in his eyes. Lovett reaches for his chin and wipes away a tear. "If I knew you were going to cry this much, sweetheart, I would have made you wear waterproof mascara. Look at you, already a mess and I haven't even fucked you yet."

Jon moans. "Please," he begs. "Please, I'll make it good, promise. Please." 

Lovett caresses Jon's cheek while he considers what Jon said. There's not much to contemplate, Jon knows Lovett wants to get his ass up in the air and fuck him, but Lovett likes to make them both wait. To see Jon grow impatient and needy, see his mind working up ways to convince Lovett to fuck him. "Do you think you've earned that?" he says. "You were awfully bad earlier when you tried to take what wasn't yours." 

Jon swallows, flushing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be better, please fuck me, any way you want, please," he begs. He's filled with a frenetic energy that's just bursting to be let out. Jon would let him do anything, his body vibrating with the excitement he's feeling, he's practically mindless with how much he wants Lovett to fuck him. 

"I guess since you asked so nicely I can overlook your earlier misbehavior  _ this time, _ " Lovett says. He takes his hands off of Jon and stands up. "Get on the bed and show me your ass."

Jon scrambles up onto the bed and into the position he knows Lovett wants: down on all fours, arms bent so he can arch his back and present his ass. He can hear Lovett rummaging through a drawer again but knows better than to move from his position. With his legs spread and his ass up in the air, he feels vulnerable, on display, but Lovett told him he wanted to see Jon's ass. His cock is so hard trapped in his panties, it's painful. He's been leaking through the thin material since Lovett got in the room, but Jon knows from experience that Lovett is going to make him wait to get any relief. 

"Oh, so you  _ can _ follow orders," Lovett says mockingly, smacking his ass, making Jon yelp in surprise. "Guess you can only do that when you're gonna get something from it. Such a slut." He pulls Jon’s panties down just enough to expose his cheeks and punctuates his sentences with a series of slaps across Jon's ass. Jon moans and tries not to push into Lovett's hand. Lovett leans down to whisper in Jon's ear, "I'm already going to fuck you. You don't get to have a spanking too. You like it too much."

Lovett stands back up and Jon can feel the pad of Lovett's thumb on his rim. He muffles a moan into the duvet. Even that little bit from Lovett has his insides on fire. Lovett circles his thumb around Jon's hole and Jon just can't take it, can't help from pushing back. He wants something,  _ anything _ inside of him right now, he doesn't care what it is. "Please," he moans. He doesn't care anymore how wanton he looks, how needy. He  _ is _ wanton. He  _ is _ needy. 

"You can't even wait for me to open the lube bottle, Jesus," Lovett says. He pulls away and Jon hears the  _ snick _ of the bottle opening. Moments later he feels Lovett's slick finger rubbing circles around his rim. He doesn't waste any time making Jon wait this time and pushes his finger into Jon all the way to the last knuckle. Jon moans as Lovett fucks him with just that one finger. It's not enough but it's  _ something _ and Jon will take whatever Lovett gives him.

"Jesus, you are so responsive," Lovett says. "Sound like a little whore. Can't help yourself at all." 

Jon nods into the duvet. "Yes, yes, please more, please just fuck me," Jon says, breathless from the buildup of being forced to wait, being fucked with just one finger, being called so many  _ dirtybadgood _ names. 

Lovett chuckles at him. "Alright, hold your horses. I'll get to it when i'm ready." 

Lovett pulls his finger out though and before Jon can connect the synapses in his brain to complain, he feels two fingers at his rim pushing in. "Yes, yes, thank you, thank you so much, please," Jon doesn't even know what he's babbling anymore, just knows that when he says anything in that high pitched moan, it gets Lovett to fuck him harder with his fingers. Lovett works up to three fingers, spreading them as wide as he can while fucking into Jon.

"I think you're ready," Lovett says, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Jon's ass. "A whore like you shouldn't need much prep, right?"

Jon feels the bed shift as Lovett gets into a better position. A pillow brushes against his arm and he pulls it to his chest, hiding his red face into it. He feels firm hands grab his hips and then the blunt pressure of Lovett's cock at his hole. 

"Keep making those pretty little sounds for me, sweetheart," Lovett says and then rolls his hips forward to sink slowly into Jon.  _ He’s still fully clothed _ , Jon notices before anything else processes. The stretch he feels as Lovett impales him is a lot. Lovett usually preps him longer, really draws it out. But goddammit, it feels so good. "That's it," Lovett says. "Just let it all out. Love all the slutty little sounds you're making." 

Lovett doesn't wait to let Jon adjust once he bottoms out. Instead he tightens his hold on Jon's hips and drives into him without a care about Jon at all. "Oh god, you weren't joking," Lovett moans. "You really will let me do anything. I could use you like you're just a warm hole to fill." Jon moans and feels his cock leak even more into his ruined panties at the idea. He could be a warm hole to fuck as long as it's Lovett doing the fucking.

Lovett sets a punishing pace, driving his cock as deep as he can, brushing Jon's prostate and sending lightning up Jon's spine. It's so  _ good _ and Jon wants to just stay in this moment forever. Build a house for him and Lovett to live in so this never has to stop. "You probably say that to all the men you let fuck you," Lovett pants, his rhythm growing unsteady as he speeds up. "A whore like you must have a list of pretty things to say to get a man to fuck you harder." Lovett thrusts two, three more times before grinding down on Jon's hips and coming deep into him, making Jon moan at the feel of Lovett emptying inside of him.

Lovett leans on Jon's back as he catches his breath. As keyed up as Jon is, Lovett draped over him, warm and solid, feels grounding. 

"Shit, you really live up to your reputation," Lovett says, pulling out. "I might have to keep you all to myself." 

Jon moans and nods. "Please." Jon can already feel Lovett’s come starting to leak out of him. It's absolutely filthy and he loves it. Wishes Lovett would push it back in and watch it slip out of him again. Lovett's warm hand brushes up his back, soothing but firm. 

"You'd like that, if I kept you for myself?" Lovett asks. "I think i will keep you, tie you up to the bed so I can use you whenever I want." 

Jon's cock twitches painfully. He gets out "was good, please" before turning his face into his arm and letting out a sob. 

"Shhh, I got you," Lovett says. "You were good, sweetheart. So good for me. You've earned a reward, baby." 

Jon sobs into his arms at Lovett calling him "baby." It means Lovett's going to let him come. "Thank you," he cries. 

Lovett shushes him again and takes one side of Jon’s panties and says, “You made such a mess of your panties, baby. Let’s get these off.”

He pulls hard and rips the fabric from Jon’s hips. Jon moans into his elbow. “That’s better,” Lovett says, smug. Then he reaches out to take Jon into his hand. He strokes slowly but his grip is tight. Jon feels like he's been lit aflame. He thinks Lovett is murmuring something but he's so far past being able to comprehend anything. Lovett keeps stroking him and it's good, it's so, so good--but it's not enough, he's so close, just needs  _ something _ more. 

"That's it," Lovett says. "You make such pretty sounds, baby. Are you gonna come for me, like a good boy? Go ahead, come for me." 

Jon’s orgasm hits him hard and he cries out as Lovett works him through it. He feels so high and light, like he would float away if not for Lovett holding him down. 

He loses time drifting in that warm, safe feeling. 

When he comes back, Lovett is holding him in his arms, humming some tune Jon can't name. Lovett cleaned him up and placed a blanket over both of them. Jon sighs and snuggles closer to Lovett under his chin. 

"He's back!" Lovett says. "You were out for awhile. How are you feeling?" 

Jon does a quick check for any pain. He's sore in a few places, but nothing horrible. He feels happy and relaxed. "Hmmm," he replies. "Perfect."

Lovett kisses his forehead sweetly. “Good. I’d say sorry about your panties, but they were already ruined before I tore them off.”

Jon laughs and says, “You can buy me more.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lovett asks. He lifts Jon’s chin so they’re looking at each other. “You drive a hard bargain, Favreau, but I think I can meet your demands.”

Lovett leans forward and brushes his lips against Jon’s. Jon pushes into the kiss with a sigh, pulling an arm out from under the warm blanket to drape an arm over Lovett’s shoulder. He pulls back eventually and says, “I’m going to need extras if you’re gonna keep going all caveman on me.”

Lovett throws his head back in surprised laughter. Jon feels warm and happy watching him.  _ Now _ it’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
